gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Damn It, Janet
Damn It, Janet '(''Cavolo, Janet!), chiamata anche come contrazione grammaticale '''Dammit Janet, è una canzone che Susan Sarandon e Barry Bostwick cantarono nel musical controverso degli anni Settanta The Rocky Horror Picture Show ''(1975). Nella serie televisiva di ''Glee viene cantata da Rachel e Finn durante l'episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Il professor Schuester, dopo aver saputo che ad Emma, ragazza per cui prova ancora qualcosa, piace il classico musical del Rocky Horror, decide di mettere in scena una rappresentazione moderna assieme ai suoi ragazzi del Glee-Club. Trattandosi di un musical controverso e pieno di scene che in passato furono motivo di scandalo, sarà difficile ottenere il permesso per riproporlo agli studenti! Con un cast che difetta di personaggi e scene molto tagliate, Will decide comunque di continuare le prove e così Rachel e Finn si fiondano in questa canzone. In sottofondo ci sono anche Quinn, Mercedes e Kurt, già con parziali costumi di scena. Nell'episodio si vedono spesso comporre gestualmente la frase "I love you": Mercedes punta un dito al suo petto, Kurt disegna un cuore con le dita e Quinn indica Rachel. Testo della canzone Finn: Hey, Janet. Rachel: Yes Brad? Finn: I've got something to say. Rachel: Uh-huh? Finn: I really loved the... skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet! Rachel: Uh! Oh, Brad. Finn (Kurt, Mercedes e Quinn): The river was deep, but I swam it (Janet). The future is ours, so let's plan it (Janet). So please don't tell me to can it (Janet). I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... The road was long but I ran it. (Janet) There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. (Janet) If there's one fool for you then I am it. (Janet) I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow: That's good, bad, or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so. Rachel (Kurt, Mercedes e Quinn): Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Oh, Brad) Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad. (Oh, Brad) That you've met Mum and you know Dad. (Oh, Brad) I've one thing to say and that's Brad I'm mad for you too... Oh, Brad! Finn: Oh... dammit! Rachel: I'm mad, Finn: Oh, Janet! Rachel: For you. Finn: I love you too. Insieme: There's one thing left to do. Ah-ooh! Finn (Kurt, Quinn e Mercedes): And that's go see the man who began it. (Janet) When we met in his science exam, it (Janet) Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet) There's one thing to say and that's, Dammit, Janet, I love you... Dammit Janet. Rachel: Oh Brad, I'm mad. Finn: Dammit Janet. Insieme: I love you! Curiosità *E' il secondo duetto di Rachel e Finn. Il primo è''There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)''. Galleria di foto Dammitjanet.jpg|Damn It, Janet|link=Damn It, Janet|linktext=Rachel singing 300px-Dammit Janet.jpg|Dammit Janet|link=Damn It, Janet|linktext=I love you! bradjanet.JPG|Brad e Janet|link=Damn It, Janet Video Navigazione en:Damn It, Janet Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two